


I Will Always Be There

by KagamiTaigar



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Anime, Boyband, Dancing, Dancing and Singing, Famous, Haikyuu - Freeform, I Tried, Idols, M/M, Multi, Oops, Singing, Song writing, artist, i need to write better, singer - Freeform, song writer, suga so cute doe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-16 13:52:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4627707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KagamiTaigar/pseuds/KagamiTaigar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suga was always comfortable with his life, Song writing and working at a famous clothing store. He'd expect to meet famous people because of his job but meeting the amazing singer Daichi was the last thing on his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Oh My God

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey hey guess who made a new fanfic~?  
> Honestly i wasn't planning to write this story but while listening to some music i got a strong urge to try to write a new fanfic and well look where it brought me now!
> 
> Don't worry its the same type of writing style but of course i'm trying to improve. 
> 
> Anyways Please enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suga was always comfortable with his life, Song writing and working at a famous clothing store. He'd expect to meet famous people because of his job but meeting the amazing singer Daichi was the last thing on his mind.

"Hurry up. Hurry up. Hurry. Up. I want to leave. Noooowwww" Suga constantly whined and mumbled under his breath as he leaned on the check out counter that would probably leave a line across his stomach soon enough. A muffled sound came from the repeated tapping of his fingers. Of course work wasn't that boring or bad that Suga would sit there bored out of his mind and start to whine. Actually Suga wasn't really that type of person, well, except for that one time he worked at the library. That, in fact, was super boring. 

The real reason he was in a hurry to leave was because he had just thought up some brilliant lyrics for a song he was writing. Yes, a song. Believe it or not, he's actually a songwriter. He has yet to be recognized but that doesn't really bother him since he enjoys not being pressured into writing things like other writers. Suga also owns a mahogany acoustic guitar that he enjoys playing on at home and at the art club he usually visit after his shift at pretty face. 

'Pretty face' is actually a pretty famous clothing store that even many models, actors, and singers shop at. Yes it's expensive but it's a good deal since you get what you pay for. Besides singing, writing and playing his guitar Suga enjoys spending his time shopping or investing his free time into researching or collecting the latest fashion. If he wants to be an idol he has to look good...not like he wasn't already beautiful with his white hair and spice brown eyes. 

While Suga used the palm of his hand to hold up his head his eyes followed each customer as they made their way into the store before hearing a disembodied voice called out to him. 

"Suga!"

Sugawara jumped a bit from shock before turning toward the loud voice "Yeah? What's up manager?”

"Your shift is over so you're free to go. Thanks for staying a little longer than usual"

"Yes!" He squeaked, did a small fist pump into the air and gave a meaningful smile "and it's no problem" he admitted as he tapped his manager on the shoulder and headed to the back to gather his stuff "Also good work today!" He finished, earning a small smile from his coworker. 

The white hair man collected his things from his locker and bounced to the front of store only to be met by a familiar face. 

"Ah! Good afternoon Oikawa!"

"Good afternoon Suga-chan! Leaving work already?" the man questioned with his hands stuffed in his pockets. 

"Mhn" he nodded "I was planning to head over to 'Art Is One' again"

Art is one is a popular club that allows artist such as singers, dancers, painters, and more to go to a place where they can have peace and quiet or a opportunity to interact with people like them. They also have a job board where the members can see what jobs are available and looking for workers or helpers. Suga usually visits everyday after work to practice and relax. 

Oikawa clicked his tongue followed by a huff "Damn…" 

"Something you needed?"

"Ah well nothing big. I just needed some clothes for Iwaizumi's photoshoot tomorrow and wanted your opinion on some things” Oikawa admitted. 

"For a famous fashion designer you surely need a lot of help sometimes" Suga let out a small snicker followed by teasing smirk. 

A soft shade of red made it’s way onto Oikawa's cheeks. Oikawa never really liked asking for advice but there was something about Suga that interested him. Suga's fashion sense wasn't all crazy but it wasn't normal either, like his style really captured his character and personality. So it isn't the fact that he didn't know what to pick it's just that he wanted to capture the style Suga created. He tried to ask Sugawara to join his team many of time but obviously it didn't work out the way he planned....or should he say 'wanted'. 

"You know it isn't the fact I can't figure it out stupid. Like you said. I am a famous fashion designer!! I don't 'need' help,” the man snapped playfully with a small pout forming on his lips. He crossed his arms and fluttered his eyelashes "Not unless it's from Iwa-chan~"

The first sound that left Suga was a very pleasant laugh. "Y-yes the only help you'll happily receive is from Iwaizumi who also calls you a idiot most of the time" he cackled. 

Oikawa simply shrugged and joined Suga's laughter with soft chuckle "I can't deny it. I can be a pretty big idiot sometimes but I know he isn't serious....at least I don't think he is..."

"Don't worry. Knowing Iwaizumi he really is just joking around. You can tell he really cares about you" he reassured Oikawa with a smile. Oh how he wishes he could have a connection with someone like that. Girl or boy or whatever was fine. Gender didn't matter. It was the feeling he was looking for. 

The man readjusted the bag on his shoulder and continued, making his way to the door in the process "Anyways I really do have to go but you can always catch me tomorrow ok?" He opened the door slightly and looked back at the other man. 

"Yeah alright. Get going!"

"Yeah I will" he grinned brightly "see you tomorrow!!"

\------

Upon arriving at the large amber colored building, Suga parked his car and made a stride to the front door. He walked inside and waved toward the front desk "Good Afternoon!"

The man who was relaxing joyfully at the front desk, with his feet planted on the counter, turned his attention toward one of his favorite members "Ohh! Welcome Sugawara! How was work?"

"Ehhh work was alright" he called out as he attained his guitar case out from a storage room that was nearby "Thanks for always letting me keep my guitar case in here owner"

"No problem!" the owner replied. The man leaned forward as much as possible, letting out a loud distressed groan, and grabbed the container filled with lollipop off the counter "You always help around here and donate. I still don't know why you don't work here". The man popped a bubble gum flavored lollipop into his mouth and leans back into place, keeping the jar in his lap. 

"We're not getting into this again owner. You know I already explained it more then once" Suga rebutted and placed his guitar case onto his back. There's nothing wrong with the place since all the workers are all super nice. The club has normal members in addition to famous singers, actors and so on who are members here too so the club gets a lot of donations meaning everyone gets paid well. Suga just feels that if he works here it'd be a little too much for him. Plus he enjoys fashion. Since he doesn't plan to go into a career of fashion he likes the idea of at least working at a high class fashion store, A wonderful place where he can be surrounded by the most beautiful and latest designs. 

"Yeah yeah just hurry your butt back there and practice" 

"Yes sir" Suga chuckled "I'll be going"

The young man carried his stuff through the large opening to his left and down the 3 steps of stairs to a giant open space. The walls were a garnet color with dark oak wooden floors. Half of the room was filled with small yet long tinted windows that were complemented by black frames. 

The room was quite spacious but it was filled with art on the walls, black leather couches and small velvet chairs that were the same color as the walls. There were a few table set around and so that the rest of the room wasn't empty they placed 3 medium rectangular seats, with no backs, down the middle. 

The light thumps from Suga's black timberland boots occupied the room as he nipped on over to one of the middle seats. He plopped down onto the seat and sat his guitar case next to him making sure it didn't fall. With that he unlocked the case and took out his acoustic guitar and soon after he retrieved his orange 5 star notebook and pen from his bag on the floor. 

"First let’s start tuning this baby" he mumbled happy and began to tune his guitar. 

On the other hand the owner continued to eat the lollipops out the jar that was meant for customers and sat at the front when suddenly, someone walked in. 

"Still eating the customers food like usual uh?"

"Well no one else is eating it. No harm. I bought it to be eaten anyways" he snapped "But I'm glad you're still annoying and lively. Long time no see Daichi". The man raised his eyebrow and gave a enigmatic smile to his old friend.

Daichi wasn't just a normal guy who visited the club. This man, Daichi Sawamura, was currently a famous singer and pianist. At the young age of 9 he began to play piano with his teacher who was his young mother. As Daichi grew so did his skills and to top it off he began learning how to sing in middle school. Once he hit the age 17 he got the chance to show the world his meaning of life and song and the world gladly accepted. 

Daichi only snickered and shook his head at the owner's remark as he moved his hand in a circular motion to mix the tall coffee in his left hand. The singer opened his mouth to finally give a response but before he could he heard a pleasant voice. 

"Eh? Who's that singing?"

"Ahhh that’s Sugawara. Suga for short." The owner mentioned taking his feet down off the counter. 

"Suga?"

"Yeah he's a young kid who comes here everyday after work to practice. He sings and plays guitar but he mentioned that he enjoys song writing. He's 24 if I remember correctly"

"24 for uh?" Sawamura turned his head toward the entrance that Suga once entered "That's 5 years younger than me...he has a very nice voice. Better than most"

"Mmm" the owner stood up out his seat and walks to the room entrance "Wanna check him out? I highly doubt he'll realize you're there. He usually zones out or closes his eyes when he sings"

"Yeah....I'd like to meet this Sugawara guy" Daichi admitted with a smile. 

"Well let's go" the owner walked down the three steps and walked a little before stopping "That's him. Sugawara Koushi"

Sawamura followed behind while looking down at the steps to see where he was stepping. When he finally looked up all he could do was be in shock. 

_'He's gorgeous'_ Daichi thought. 

Suga didn't even notice the two men staring at him as he strummed his guitar and sang the lyrics that he recently wrote. 

_"I'm sorry if I seem uninterested_  
_Or I'm not listenin' or I'm indifferent,_  
_Truly, I ain't got no business here_  
_But since my friends are here_  
_I just came to kick it but really_  
_I would rather be at home all by myself not in this room,_  
_With people who don't even care about my well-being"_

The owner glanced back at Daichi who was mesmerized by Suga's singing "What do you think?"

"What do I think? I think he's phenomenal! I don't understand why no one hasn't noticed him yet…"

"Well he's doesn't really put himself out much" said the owner turning back to the young man before him. 

Sugawara continued to sing with just as much passion as he began with. 

_"How we plan to take over the planet_  
_So pardon my manners, I hope you'll understand_  
_That I'll be here_  
_Not there in the kitchen with the girl_  
_Who's always gossiping about her friends_  
_So tell them I'll be here...."_

Suddenly he stopped to think. "Damn, what should I make the next part..." He began to tap his foot and smiled " _‘right next to the boy who's throwing up cause, He can't take what's in his cup no more, Oh God why am I here?'_ Sounds nice". Suga grabbed his notebook and pen and started to write. 

"I'm gonna go talk to him" Daichi confessed and strutted over to Suga. 

"Eh alright" the owner shrugged. 

Daichi stood in front of the white haired man and smiled "Sugawara Koushi?" He questioned in a smoky voice. 

Sugawara look up at the man in front of him as his eyes widen. 

"Eh?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was actually fun to write the first chapter for. I tried to be more descriptive than usual? How did it work ok?  
> Like usual this store will revolve around all the couples but mainly daisuga. Expect more because i already have the next 6 chapter planned out~ I think this will be a interesting story for you all....maybe...hopefully...  
> FYI if you really like the lyrics you should check out the actual song! The Song is called 'here' by alessia cara  
> Anyways i hope you enjoyed! Please leave some feedback and maybe some things you'd like to see in the future! Thanks for reading!  
> Don't forget to check out my other story 'Whisper to me more' that's mostly about kagehina and is a teacher AU!  
> See you at the next chapter update!!


	2. What A Lucky Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suga was always comfortable with his life, Song writing and working at a famous clothing store. He'd expect to meet famous people because of his job but meeting the amazing singer Daichi was the last thing on his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh MY GOSH! I am so sorry for not posting for the longest time. Like usually i had a writers block and to make it even worse i had school occupying most of my time. It's been so stressful s if this chapter has a lot of mistakes then i completely apologize!
> 
> But besides that i was super excited to write this and i hope you guys are excited to read it~! ^^
> 
> Like usual if there is any grammar mistakes then please let me know and i will fix it. So please enjoy and don't be afraid to leave some comments!
> 
> Please enjoy!

"Eh?"

All Sugawara could do was stare in shock. He couldn't even speak or blink. At that moment he realized that the famous and amazing Daichi Sawamura was standing in front of him, WITH A SMILE. 

"You're Sugawara Koushi correct?" Daichi questioned. 

Suga snapped out of it and nodded fast. With one quick motion the young man stood up to meet the eyes of the man before him. 

Bad idea. 

No. 

More like terrible idea. 

Without noticing the coffee in Sawamura's hand, Suga stood up and hit his head into the cup causing it to spill all over the taller man's shirt. 

Never has Suga been so embarrassed and shocked. Not even the time when he had to walk around with a wet spot on his pants because he shot milk out his nose in front of his crush from laughing too hard could compare to this. 

The first thing Suga did was grab a napkin out from his black shoulder bag and dapped the huge stain on the man t-shirt. 

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry! I totally didn't mean to! Feel free to get mad! I pro-"

"Suga"

"Y-yes?" Suga responded with a quiet and shaky voice. 

A gently smile crossed Daichi's face as he chuckled "It's ok really. It's not that big of a deal. Plus the coffee wasn't that hot so it didn't burn me. So just relax alright?"

Believe it or not that actually made Suga feel ten times better that Daichi didn't get that mad. Regardless if it was just a lie or not, he still felt happy about it.

"M-mhn" Suga nodded and took a deep breath "Well even if it didn't burn you at least let me take you to the room where we keep our washer and dryer. That way we can wash your shirt and get you new one"

"Well if you insist" the smile on Daichi's face became a cheerful grin that Suga could barely resist. God was that smile better in person then it was on tv. 

Suga nodded once more "This way please" he said and walked to a room in the back. Sawamura followed right behind him as he looked around observing a territory that isn't quite in his memory. 

"Don't remember these rooms being here" the idol mentioned. 

"Ah yeah well since we get a lot of donations they had the money to add some new rooms" they walked into the room and Suga started to search for a spare shirt "it's really helpful since we have a lot of painters who get their clothes dirty"

"Ah....I see"

"Go ahead and take off your shirt and I'll put it in the washer and give you a new one" 

"Got it" Sawamura nodded and started to take off his shirt while Suga continued his search. Not long after Suga finally found a large plain black shirt that looked like would fit the man's size. 

"Alright here you go-" the younger man turned around only be shocked again. 

_'Oh my Lordy...'_ is the only thing Sugawara could think.

Daichi's body was beautiful, no, it was a masterpiece! He knew the idol mentioned in a interview that he tries to stay fit but he just thought it consisted of a small work out but boy was he wrong...and he was glad to be. 

"Ah thanks!" Sawamura took the shirt from Suga's hand, put it on and with that his glorious abs and gorgeous muscles disappeared. 

"N-no....no problem" he mumbled with a sigh. He dropped the large stained t-shirt into the washer, set it to warm water, dropped a soap packet, closed the top and started the cycle "and now we have to leave to go get coffee" he mentioned and made his way to the doorway.

"You know it's-"

Before he could finish a shiver was sent down Daichi's spine as Suga stared at him with a dark glare. 

"You know it's totally great that you're getting me coffee! Yay!"

"Great!" He smirked and chuckled as he exited the room. 

"What a interesting person" a smile appeared once again on the idol's face as he followed the man before him "there's a cafe nearby isn't it? I believe it was rose bleue?"

"Ah it was but they shut down awhile back so a new and cuter cafe replaced it called rosée du matin! If you want....we can go there and to get your coffee...I mean if you don't want to that's fine of course! I know you're famous and probably don't want to be spotted by paparazzi! And I-"

"Sure" the idol interrupted and agreed "I'm up for it"

It took a minute to process that a famous and amazing idol just agreed to go out and get coffee with him! It's not even the fact he's famous, Suga meets famous people all the time because of work, it's because it's Daichi Sawamura. THE Daichi Sawamura and it's not everyday that someone gets the opportunity to meet him, let alone have coffee with him!

"A-alright" Suga smiled "who's car should we take?" 

"We can take mine. I just filled up my tank anyways" Daichi reached his hand into the front pocket of his blue jeans to retrieve his keys "you're buying me coffee so the least I can do is drive to the place and don't you dare tell me I can't do that"

Suga's hands shot up into the air playfully only to top it with a stupid grin "don't worry I wasn't going to say anything. Don't shoot"

"Ha ha so funny~" he joked sarcastically "You're a interesting one Suga"

"Oh I get that a lot. But you haven't even see all of me" a shrugged was the only action he did after lowering his hands. 

"Well..." A smuggled smirk grew on Daichi's face that made the butterflies appear in Sugawara's stomach all over again "I look forward to it".

Oh. 

Damn was Daichi good. He may have not done it on purpose but it definitely did mess with Suga's head...not that he minded of course. 

_'This is going to be fun'_ he thought. 

Daichi began to walk and Suga followed right behind him excited for what's going to come 

\--------

The two men entered the medium sized cafe that had a fancy yet homelike feeling. Finding the perfect booth away from the window they had a seat, one on each side, and immediately relaxed on the comfortable cushions. 

The white haired man scanned the room as he saw many people in the restaurant checking out and whispering about Daichi, which is to be expected, but Suga still felt awkward. This is the first famous person he has gone out with besides for Oikawa, Iwaizumi and once with the famous model Kenma for work. 

Sugawara lifted up the green and brown colored menu, covering his face up to his nose, and stare at the man in front of him who was also scanning the menu of the new cafe. There was so many questions that he wanted to ask but he wasn't sure it'd be considered rude or not. Well, even if he were confident enough to ask some questions he'd probably screw it up so bad that Daichi would really believe that he was an idiot. 

They both sat in silence before Suga broke it on accident by taking a small black note pad out of his bag. Guess what happened after that? The older man looks up at Sugawara with a curious face "what's that?"

"E-eh? Ah it's another one of my notepads that I use for writing my song. I thought I'd work on another one that I'm having trouble writing"

"Huh.....can I see? Maybe I can help"

 _'Did he just say he wants to help?! He wants to help me?! Oh god he'll probably think it's a stupid song'_ he thought while spazzing. 

"Y-yeah sure!" He answered opening the notepad and sliding it to him. 

Daichi took the notepad and read the lyrics carefully. He showed some of his pearly whites as he read the song. _'What a creative writer'_ he said in his head. 

"Do you have a iPad sugawara?"

"Yeah of course"

"Does it have a piano and mixer?"

"Mhn" the Suga nodded and pulled his iPad out his bag. He unlocked it as quick as possible, rushing to open the piano app and slid it to the idol "here you go"

"Thank you very much" he mumbled as began to mess with the keys on the mini piano. 

10 minutes passed when they got their orders. Daichi getting some coffee and a croissant and Sugawara getting green tea and a slice of red velvet cake.

"Did you figure something out yet....um....Sawamura?" The younger man cut a small piece of cake with his fork and stuck the moist deliciousness into his mouth, dropping a few crumbles onto his black jeans. 

"Just call me Daichi" he responded finally looking up "and yeah. It wasn't super hard. Would you like to hear what I have so far?". He sat up straight and added some raw sugar and milk that was on the table into his steaming cup of coffee that was to the right of him. 

"Of course! I’d love to! To have you sing my song would be a honor!" Maybe Suga sounded a little too excited since a small squeak slipped out of him mouth without him noticing....that's a lie....he totally noticed. He just wasn't going to mention it. 

"I don't know about it being a honor but thank you" he softly laughed and positioned the notepad next to the iPad so he could see the lyrics just in case "here I go"

Comfortably Daichi started to play the new melody he created on the small piano while singing the lyrics wrote. 

_"She could say in her voice_  
_in her way that she love me in,_  
_With her eyes, with her smile,_  
_with her belt, with her hands,_  
_where her money ain't_  
_I am the thesis of her prayers._  
_Her nieces and her nephews are just pieces of the layers,_  
_Only ones she love as much as me is Jesus Christ and Taylor"_

Oh my. 

His voice was so amazing. It was 10 times more amazing than it was on the radio, or on tv, or any CD Suga owned. It was the real thing; the real thing was here sitting in front of him. Singing his lyrics. What normal person would ever have a opportunity like this?!

_"I got a future so I'm singing for my grandma_  
_You singing too, but your grandma ain't my grandma!_  
_Mine's is hand made, pan fried, sun dried_  
_Southside, and beat the devil by a landslide._  
_Praying with her hands tied, president of my fan club,_  
_Stand tall, something told me I should bring my butt to church!"_

Daichi continued to sing with joy and grace when suddenly a soft and soothing voice joined in to sing the hook. That voice was suga. 

_"You gotta move it slow-ly,_  
_Take and eat my body like it's ho-ly._  
_I've been waiting for you for the whole week,_  
_I've been praying for you, you're my sun-day, can-dy"_

_'I love his voice'_ the black hair man thought _'he really is talented. I wonder what else he can do'_

Since the man was so fascinated by his new friend's singing he decided to join in with him to sing the hook one last time. 

The whole cafe, including the workers, turned their attention to the two men whose lovely singing was filling the room. They couldn't help but take their phones out and mumble along even though they didn't know any of the lyrics. 

The men had goofy grin on their faces as they continued to sing together for the bridge. 

_"Come on in this house, cause it's gonna rain._  
_Rain down Zion, it's gonna rain._  
_You better come on in this house, cause it's gonna rain_  
_Rain down Zion, it's gonna rain~"_

Those idiotic and goofy grins transferred to the face of their new fans as they finished the song at the bridge since that was as far as Suga got on his note pad. Not even a second after Suga and Daichi closed their mouth did the entire room fill with the loud noise of clapping and cheering. The cooks themselves even stepped out the kitchen to applaud them. 

They both thanked everyone for the praise. Daichi was happy and is used to people recognizing him, Suga on the other had was as red as a candy apple. God why did he have to be so mesmerized by Daichi's singing. Though he was so embarrassed he's still felt happy at the chance he got. 

_'We stared into each other's eyes'_ he said in his head _'and he didn't even look away either'_

This day had to be one of his most favorite days...but he'll never tell anyone that. 

\----------

After spending quite some time at the cafe chatting, laughing and just enjoying each other's company they finally arrived back at _'Art is one'_ and made their way inside. 

"Oh look the kids are back" the manager muttered not even looking up at the door. Now instead of eating the lollipops he bought for the store he just sat there on his computer 

"I see you're doing nothing like usual manager" implied Daichi. 

The manager sat up and looked at him with a lazy stare "I have you know I'm searching for dinosaur onesie and that is very important to me. And don't you have stuff you need to do Mr.Idol?"

"Oh yeah I do. Well I guess I should be going then"

A small pout formed on Sugawara lips but he quickly covered it up with a smile. "Alright. Well I guess it was nice meeting you Daichi". He really didn't want to say good bye. Suga had so much fun today. The conversations, the mini songs they sang together, the numerous pieces of cake they shared. They were all something that he would never forgot, something he didn't want to forget and now they were all going to become just another day to the idol. 

"Trying to forget about me already? I'm hurt" teased Daichi with a sly grin. 

"E-eh? What do you mean?"

"What I mean is that you're not getting away that easy" he replied softly "I want your number"

Huh? What did he just ask me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry you had to go through that XD was it bad? I promise i tried, it"s just that damn writers block -3-
> 
> Anyways if you guys are curious, the song daichi and suga were singing was 'Sunday Candy' By Donnie Trumpet & The social Experiment. If you look up a song you'll here the piano daichi was playing.
> 
> Well thanks for reading guys! I'll try to update as often as possible!  
> Feel free to suggest songs, ideas or leave feedback. I'd love to hear more from you guys!
> 
> Thanks again!


	3. Is This Destiny?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suga was always comfortable with his life, Song writing and working at a famous clothing store. He'd expect to meet famous people because of his job but meeting the amazing singer Daichi was the last thing on his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I. Am. ALIVE. For now atleast. I apologize for being gone for soooo long. I had terrible writers block and on top of that school was so stressful and it was so hard to get back into things. I had this chapter sitting in my phone for months and i finally finished it!
> 
> Though i'm posting this chapter it is probably terrible because i'm basically still in writer block and i'm pretty sure i could have written a way better chapter but its so hard so i apologize.
> 
> Like usual if there is any grammar mistakes or questions then please let me know and i will fix it or answer. So please enjoy and don't be afraid to leave some comments!
> 
> Please enjoy!

**"I want your number"**

E-eh?

"E-excuse me?" He asked cautiously. 

"Oh I said I want it to be summer" The older man reiterated. 

"O-oh!" Suga laughed nervously as he fiddled with the bottom of his shirt "I thought you said something else....I got excited for a second". 

"Well that's good. I really did ask for your number. I just said that ‘I wanted it to be summer’ to see if you'd get disappointed~"

Suga's eyes widen as his cheeks darkened "You're so evil Daichi!"

"That's what I say everyday” mentioned the manager during his epic search of dinosaur onesies online. 

"I wouldn't call myself evil per say, maybe a little mean~?" He responded jokingly "Also shut up man no one asked you. Keep searching for your onesies and mind your own business" 

"Will do and you're kind of in my business so I'm doing exactly what I'm suppose to do"

"I swear to g-"

"Daichi...."

Sawamura stopped mid-sentence and looks at Suga "Yes?"

"Here" Suga extended his hand out with a small slip of paper on it "M-my number."

"O-oh" a slight blush appeared on the older man's cheeks as he claimed the number, brushing his fingers against the other man's hand "Thank you"

"N-no problem....Um about your t-shirt..." Sugawara asked slowly. 

"Ah it's fine I don't really need it. I can always buy another. Plus I need to be going."

A warm smile formed on the gray haired man as he began to wave "Mhn! Have a good day Daichi."

"Don't worry. I will after meeting you today~. Later~" Daichi waved and walked out the door."

\---------

Later that day around 10:30 pm Sugawara made his way out the bathroom in his room to the bed. He threw up his sheets and crawled under them, making himself comfortable. As he reached for the lamp to the left of him, the soft sound of coins being collected in Mario along with a strong vibration came from his phone right below his arm. 

"I swear I thought I told Oikawa that I'm not personally getting him a latte tomorrow" he quietly groaned. 

Suga grabbed his phone and laid back into his bed. He looked at the text only to see it was Daichi texting him. How did he know? Well easy, he was the only person Sugawara gave his number to today so it had to be him and well Daichi said it was him in the text. Because of that Suga swiftly changed the number to Sawamura's name. 

 

_[From: Daichi Sent: 10:02]_  
_Hey it's Daichi. Sorry to bother you so late. I just wanted to make sure that you had my number in your phone. I also wanted you to know that I had a wonderful time today_

 

 _[From: Sugawara Sent: 10:04]_  
No it's no problem at all. I was up anyways and I had a wonderful time today too. Also thank you for helping me get past my writer's block

 

 _[From: Daichi Sent: 10:07]_  
I'm glad I could help. I mean I've never met someone like you before. I can't help but love to be around you. For us to meet again....that'd make me beyond happy

 

Oh man. Oh boy. This day is almost over and it still got better!

The gray haired man let out a loud squeal that almost made him sound like a girl and curled up into a ball while holding his phone to his chest "H-he said meeting him would make him beyond happy!" He mumbled into his pillow. 

He opened himself up from his ball like state and sent a reply. 

 

_[From: Sugawara Sent: 10:12]_  
_To meet you again would make me feel over joyed. That's something I'd love to do~ :)_

 

_[From: Daichi Sent: 10:14]_  
_Great! Well it's getting late and I'm sure you have work so make sure you go to sleep and get some sleep alright?_

 

_[From: Sugawara Sent: 10:16]_  
_Awww~ well don't worry I will :) plus the bed is calling my name and the yawns seem to be taking over_

 

_[From: Daichi Sent: 10:18]_  
_Ha! I swear it is always interesting talking too you. Good night Sugawara~ Sweet dreams~_

 

Suga sat there thinking to himself before he sent his last text of the night.

 

_[From: Sugawara Sent: 10:19]_  
_Good night Daichi~_

 

He sat his phone back on his night stand, turned on his TV making sure the volume was low, and turned off his light. With the light of the television lighting the front of his face, his heart quickly yet silently jumped around in his chest similar to what the butterflies were doing in his stomach.

Surely this wasn't a dream he thought.

As he closed his eyes the images of Daichi started to flow into his head from earlier that day.

 _'How the hell am I suppose to sleep tonight?'_ He wondered.

What he didn't know was that Daichi was thinking the same thing. 

\-----------

Another slow day.....

Well not really slow, quite a number of people were entering but compared to the other days this was as normal as it gets. 

Sugawara has his hair styled a bit since he actually put some effort in this morning. He stood behind the counter in blue-cuffed jeans that rested a little above his ankles and hugged his thighs, leaving room in his crotch section. He complimented his jeans with a dark denim button up shirt and a long sleeve grey cardigan. Suga has a light brown trilby hat to wear but he’d rather show off his hair. 

A slight sigh left the young man's lips as he was about to leave the counter for a quick second to get a drink when a loud booming voice, not to mention it's snarky undertone, filled the store. "Oh Suga babe~! Where do you think you're going?" Questioned the voice. 

An even louder and slightly annoyed breath left his mouth as Suga stopped and turned around to his fellow fashion friend. 

"Sugawara-Chan~" waved the brown haired man with a cheerful yet sneaky smile. 

"Oikawa. It'd be nice if you didn't come into my work place screaming. I thought I told you that before" said Suga. 

A man a few inches shorter than Oikawa walked in behind him with his hand in one pocket and the other being occupied by the need to fix his spikey hair. 

"I don't know why you keep repeating it. Tooru only has two settings. Loud and obnoxious or clingy and whiney which both can be and are annoying"

Oikawa let out a high pitch whine as he shoved Iwaizumi a little. "Iwa-chan! You know that isn't true!"

Iwaizumi pointed at the man next to him with his thumb and kept a straight face "See?"

"Oh trust me I know. He always happens to come in during my shifts"

The brown haired man whined once more before changing the topic. 

" **ANYWAYS** how was it at your club thing yesterday?" Oikawa walked to the clothing racks and motioned Suga to follow as he looked through it for a outfit that Iwaizumi would be wearing in his photoshoot today. 

The gray hair man followed after him with his arms crossed and a giddy smile growing on his face "Well~ I met Daichi"

Tooru stopped and looked at him "Daichi?"

"Yep~ Daichi Sawamura~"

"Get out~! I remember I worked with him a few times. Once was choosing outfits for a music video, another was for one of my fashion shows, and if I'm correct he came to buy a suit from one of my stores....gosh his body was so nice to touch and his sexy six pack~" Oikawa has a small perverted smile on his face. 

" **You better be talking about me Oikawa Tooru!!** " Yelled Iwaizumi from across the store. 

"O-of course I am!!" He yelled in response and then looked at Suga wide eyed. 

Suga let out a loud laugh because the two of them are just so funny. 

"So did you just talk to him for a second or something?"

"Oh no no" Sugawara shook his head "We actually went out for coffee and cake~ and he helped me with one of my songs~ and we talked for hours~ and he was so sweet~ Oh! Oh! He said I was really cute and handsome and a lot during the date~ I-I mean during the uh....the meeting! N-not date!"

Tooru stared at Sugawara a bit before asking,

"You like him don't you?"

"......E-excuse me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See wasn't that terrible? I promise to get better. Good news though, I'm working on the next chapter of 'Whisper To Me More' which by the way is a even harder chapter to work on then this one but i promise to get it done!
> 
> Thanks for reading! I'll try to update as often as possible!  
> Feel free to suggest songs, ideas or leave feedback. I'd love to hear more from you guys!
> 
> Thanks again!


End file.
